


A new life

by PiccadillyLine



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Abduction, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bestiality, Cock Cages, Cock Slut, Creampie, Dom/sub, F/M, Foursome, Gender or Sex Swap, Group Sex, Kink, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Panties, Porn, Prostate Milking, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex Addiction, Sex Slave, Stockings, Switching, Threesome, Trading, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, sissy, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2019-12-29 22:20:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18302993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiccadillyLine/pseuds/PiccadillyLine
Summary: Please read the tags carefully.Dr. John H. Watson hadn't expected this outcome when he joined a self-help group in London for sexual problems - in his special case a very serious sex addiction.But just after living half a year in a secret hidden place with a lot of other men, women and children, he needs to face a very different life with a man who was his potential buyer.





	1. A new home

Slowly, John opened his eyes, feeling warm and sleepy.  
His mouth was dry, his body felt heavy.  
He wanted to move, but it wasn’t possible – he couldn’t move his head, he couldn’t move his upper body, his hips, his arms and legs, not even his fingers. 

Panic rushed through his body.

He opened his eyes wide, looked down to his own body – and with that, more panic rushed through his body, through every vein and every fibre.  
He wasn’t able to move because he was strapped down onto a gyno chair – his legs spread, wearing pink stockings and pink panties.   
The panties were bulging weirdly, but he felt and remembered why – he was wearing a cock cage.   
And he also started to feel the butt plug up his arse.

John swallowed.  
The panic rushing through his body calmed down a little bit.   
He remembered what was going on – it wasn’t something to calm down, but now he remembered, it was not surprising anymore.

Today, he had been given away to someone who wanted to buy him – they seemingly had drugged him, after he had met that tall and dark curly haired man.

All he had wanted to do seven month ago was to search help because of his massive sex addiction. He had always been massively addicted to sex – it had started at the age of eight with masturbating much more often than every friend of his; it went on with the real thing at the age of 12, where it hasn’t been easy to talk girls into it; it went on with his university years, where it had been pretty easy to find young women to fuck with.   
At school, he had always been popular, the girls had liked him, had told him that he was pretty cute, had wanted to be in a relationship with him – all he had wanted to do had been fucking the pretty and hot girls from his school, and with a lot of effort, he had had his cock in every one of them by the end of his school years.  
During university it had been the same with a few bonusses. The female students had loved him – they had loved his appearance, his charm, his humour. It had been easy to nail one of them – all he had needed to do was smiling and winking, being charming, sometimes just asking for a good shag. There hasn’t been one who hadn’t wanted to get laid down by him. He had enjoyed alone time with them, threesomes, foursomes, even group sex – the biggest party had involved 9 female students from the age of 18 to 23, a lot of toys and him; his little flat had been a mess afterwards. A lovely bonus during his university years had been fucking two of the female professors.   
Sex had been something, he have had on a daily basis – mostly with someone else; in his yearly teen years mostly while masturbating and waiting for the right moment to talk a girl into more than just cuddling and hugging.

After university, he had joined the army for five years to work as an army doctor.  
It had been a great adventure and his help had been needed, but due to the lack of women, he had needed to fuck the same two women for these five years – well better just two than not a single one.   
Back home from war, John had started to work in a hospital – enjoying the work, enjoying sex with nurses, doctors and patients, enjoying sex with women, he had met at bars, at the streets or somewhere else.

He had enjoyed his life, he had enjoyed all the sex, had enjoyed it to be horny and greedy, since he was able to empty his balls in a woman’s pussy, mouth or ass on a daily basis.  
But there had been a night, seven month ago, that had changed his opinion on enjoying being horny and greedy all the time.  
It had been the night, when his 15-year-old goddaughter had wanted to have a sleep over at his place.

She had teased him with short and tight clothes, with less clothes, with flirting and touches, with more hugs and little cheek kisses, more and more – for a whole year.  
He had never considered having sex with her since she was underage, but after being teased for a whole year by a young pretty girl with an amazing body, he hadn’t been able to resist any longer.

He remembered that night very well.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Her lips suddenly kissed his ear.  
“I love you, Uncle John.” She whispered.   
“Hannah… ” He murmured, swallowing heavily, feeling his cock twitch.  
He had wanted her to go to bed now, since it was quite late.  
“Can you join me, Uncle John? We did that a lot when I was younger. I was always allowed to cuddle with you when I had a sleep over.” She murmured and kissed his ear again; her hand just slid from his thigh between his legs, grabbing his twitching cock. “Now I am older, it’s more fun now. Not just cuddling, you could fuck me – I know you want to, just give in, Uncle John. I tried so hard for a year, so you should give me a treat, just give in.”  
He closed his eyes, her hand felt great.  
Nevertheless, he grabbed her hand, pulling it away.  
“We can’t do that, Hannah. You’re 15.”  
She licked across his ear, making him shiver.  
“Your cock says something else. It’s hard, it doesn’t like your trousers and shorts. It likes pussies. You cock wants to fuck my young pussy – and I want your cock to fuck my pussy, Uncle John. So, it’s fine. You want to fuck me since I started teasing you, when I was wearing that short skirt with no panties, when I made sure you see my pussy. You shifted on your chair, you licked your lips, your eyes told me that you want to bury your cock in it.”  
“Hannah,… please,… come on, you know it’s wrong.” He said. “Come back to me with that wish when you’re 18 and I will fulfil it.” He said and admitted his own wish to fuck her. He couldn’t stop his own babbling; he was too horny and greedy for more right now. “And you better get your cute little ass and your sweet mouth ready for my cock as well.”

Hannah freed her hand, rubbed across his crotch, making him shiver and moan.  
“You can have that now. Why should we wait three years? We have the whole night and the morning.” She murmured and took his hand. She was ready for bed, just wearing a long t-shirt and panties, teasing him with that outfit. She led his hand between her legs, making his fingers feel her panties, rubbing his hand across her pussy. “Can you feel it? I am so wet for you, Uncle John.” She moaned.

He felt her wet panties, needed to swallow.  
He lost his self-control more and more.  
“Wet? You’re soaked. Your cunt is dripping, little girl.”  
“I am sure you can make my cunt squirt. Uncle Johnny,… come on, please.” She said sweetly. “Just stay right here, get your cock out, pull my panties aside, let me sit on your lap, and take my virginity. Fuck my tight pussy and make me squirt around your cock.”  
“Where have you learned to talk like that?” He murmured and bit his lip.  
“Porn.” She winked.

He licked his lips, looked up to her.  
He couldn’t resist her any longer.  
Her soaked wet panties felt amazing, her tight pussy would feel even better, especially taking her virginity would be a fucking pleasure.

He started to rub her pussy, opened his trousers with one hand, while his young goddaughter was moaning.

“Finally! Is it always that hard to talk to into sex?”

He fiddled his trousers and shorts down a little bit, just to free his hard and thick cock.   
“No, it’s easy. I am totally horny for sex,… so you talked and teased yourself into a night that won’t end before I need to bring you back. You’ll be a cum covered mess when I am ready with you in the late morning, darling – your pussy aching and throbbing. Come here.”  
Hannah smiled and licked her lips.   
“You better not stop before I have to leave.” She said teasingly, while climbing on his lap.  
His eyes sparkled, his hand pulled her panties aside.  
“It will hurt, little girl, but I want you to sit down.”

She lowered her hips – and he felt his cock touch her bare pussy.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been an amazing night – taking her virginity, fucking her pussy, nailing her down, eating her out, making her suck his cock, making her beg to fuck her ass.  
She had been totally into it, moaning loudly all the time, having multiple orgasms, squirting every single time.   
She had been a complete slut and whore for him, absolutely willing – he hadn’t needed to force her into something.  
By the end of the night, by the end of the early morning, she had been a complete mess, covered in her juices and his cum. 

But after this incident, he had been afraid of his own craving and lust for sex. He had been afraid of becoming a pervert, a paedophile, maybe a rapist when he can’t control that addiction.   
And so, he went to a self-help group for people with sex addiction, for people with a fear of sex – a group for people with sexual problems of any kind.   
Just a month later, he had figured out that it hadn’t been just a self-help group, but a huge organisation for sex slaves.

It had been too late.  
When he had realised it, he had already been at some place, he had never seen from the outside.  
It had turned out to be the Trading Department of a huge sex company with a lot of different departments and clubs – he had just seen a lot of small and depressing bedrooms, a lot of dark hallways, a lot of training and teasing rooms.

While being at the self-help group, they had showed him a lot of different porn to figure out what he was into; he even had been allowed to fuck into a pussy construction as long as he was able to – they had told him, they wanted to check the deepness of his lust and craving.

He had believed it.

While being at the Trading Department,… well, it had just been an absolute nightmare.  
They had taken away his clothes.  
They had forced him to wear a cock cage with a sperm stopper, as well as a butt plug – he had never had something up his arse, he was absolutely straight, no matter that he supported everyone who was gay or transgender or whatever; but for himself, he had just wanted women.   
They had forced him to listen to straight porn, to watch gay porn and sissy porn.  
They had forced him to watch men getting trained as a dog bitch and getting bred by dogs.  
They had forced him to watch underage boys getting trained to be sex slaves.  
For six month it had been his daily routine, as well as being strapped down every morning and evening – in what they called the Cleaning Construction. It was basically an uncomfortable gyno chair with a hose – a lot of water had been pumped into his anus every morning and night for no reason. 

He had tried to escape but it hadn’t been possible – the whole place was under video surveillance, really every tiny little spot.  
And even without all these cameras, he wouldn’t have been able to run away – he hadn’t even managed to free himself once while being strapped down; he hadn’t even managed to unlock the door of his room once; he hadn’t even managed to attack the security guards.  
He had tried it over and over again – he had failed every time.  
He hadn’t been punished for anything, but he had punished himself with all his failures anyway – it had been humiliating that he hadn’t managed it with all his army training, with being a soldier.

Maybe he was able to escape from his buyer.

It had been a thought before he had met the guy who wanted to buy him.  
But as soon as he had seen the very special and talented Sherlock Holmes, he had known that he was fucked – he would never been able to escape from him.

Here he was, strapped down in a gyno chair, not knowing how he came here, just knowing that he was probably back in London – since Sherlock was living there.  
Here he was, facing a new nightmare. 

He bit his lips, let his eyes wander through the big room. 

The room looked cosy – as cosy and warm as a BDSM play room can look like.  
There was a huge four-poster BDSM bed with lightning, and neck, hand and ankle stocks. At the wall next to the huge bed were hanging a lot of ropes, restraints, chains, harnesses, whips, paddles and riding crops. He was able to see a padded spanking bench, a breeding bench, a medieval dungeon wood hand stock, as well as a medieval suspension bar. He saw a leather sling with stir-ups, a wooden St. Andrew’s Cross, a puppy cage, a cowgirl sex machine, a bigger fucking machine with a thick and long dildo attached to it and a milking machine. 

John swallowed and bit his lips.

He saw wardrobes and sideboards, not knowing what was in them.   
But soon enough he would get to know, that in these sideboards were all sorts of gags, nipple suckers, nipple clamps, collars, blindfolds, blindfold harnesses, dog hoods, vibrators, massagers, dildos, anal beads, butt plugs, different cock cages, chastity belts with and without plugs, enemas, lube shooters, anal speculums, sounds kits, cock rings with sperm stoppers.  
And soon enough he would get to know that in these wardrobes were all sorts of body harnesses, costumes, spreader bars, more toys and bondage gear.

That room was awesome if he could use it with a woman, with a few women, maybe making all of them watch how he nails his goddaughter’s cunt, how he impregnates her.

A sudden voice made him flinch.

“Ah, back you are, from your little knock out sleep.” Sherlock grinned and stepped between his legs.   
John opened his mouth, but Sherlock pressed his thumb hard against the butt plug, pressing it in even deeper, making him gasp in pain.  
“Do you really want to start another argument? Do you really want to beg me to let you go again? Just don’t waste your time and energy, and especially not mine. I won’t let you go, little girl.” He teased John. 

“Don’t call me that!” John gasped and snapped angrily.

Sherlock grinned.  
“Well,…” He purred. “I won’t punish you during my testing month. But you better behave and do as I tell you. You better please me and my needs. You better be the horny and greedy slut they promised. Believe me, you’re better of with me. If I have to sent you back, they will put you on the free market – they haven’t done it yet, because they knew I was searching for someone like you. But if they do, everyone can buy you – complete perverts, who like to punish, who like to kill, who like to rape, who like to torture you to death, who don’t care a tiny little bit about your needs.” He said with his dark and deep voice. “If you behave, if you are horny and greedy for me, if you please me and satisfy my needs, if you’re able to be my slut, sub and slave, and if you’re able to make me feel like that when I want you to dominate me, then I will buy you – and with that you will be allowed to dominate me every now and then, with that you are allowed to fuck pussies, with that I will take care of your needs, sexual and non-sexual. It’s that or something worse.” He purred. “And since your cock is soft and tiny for six months now, since your boy pussy is stuffed, since you’re wearing pink panties and pink stockings,… I would say, you are a sissy, little girl. Maybe you should stay in that a little longer, since it drives you crazy, since it humiliates you.” Sherlock grinned.

John swallowed, didn’t say a word.

“Do you want me to take care of your soft pussy?” Sherlock asked and caressed across John’s soft and caged cock – once long and thick; he couldn’t wait to make it thick and long again, to feel that cock fucking him, while dominating him, making him feel as if he would be the slave and sub. 

John swallowed again.   
He had a huge problem.  
Firstly, that voice was sending horny sparkles through his body.  
Secondly, he had the weird feeling, that he was completely and utterly attracted to the tall and curly haired man with the blue eyes and theses amazing cheek bones.  
And that room and his fantasy made him see himself fucking his goddaughter on the breeding bench, while a few other women, including her mum, where watching it – strapped down, restraint, enjoying the show, before it was their turn.  
Not to forget, the last orgasm he had was during fucking that pussy construction like an animal – right before they drugged him, six month ago.

“Yes, please!” He said without being able to stop it.

“I want you to beg me to take care of your soft pussy, little girl.” Sherlock ordered him.  
John chewed his lips; his heart was pounding heavily.  
God, that was so humiliating, but he needed to cum, no matter how, no matter what Sherlock would do; he needed to empty his balls.  
“I… ” He murmured. “Please,… please take care of my soft… of my soft pussy,… Sir.” He murmured ashamed – red cheeks and red ears.

Sherlock grinned, grabbed something from the little table next to the gyno chair.  
He showed a little thing that looked like a thick button.  
“Electronic powerful device – vibrates.” He winked “It’s magnetic,… your butt plug as well.” He grinned.  
He pushed the pink panties aside, attached the magnetic button to the butt plug, before grabbing something else from the table, showing it to John.  
John swallowed; he saw a long and thick dildo that looked amazingly realistic.   
“Let’s see how horny you are, little girl. Let’s see if we can make you squirt.”

John pressed his eyes close, his body tensed up.

“Open your eyes, you should watch that cock rubbing against your soft pussy.” Sherlock ordered him.  
And with John opening his eyes unwillingly, Sherlock started the little electronic device, that sent teasing and intense waves of vibration through the butt plug, deep into John’s anus and body.  
“Have fun, slut.”

John let out a yelp and gasp, that sounded like he had tried to hide a moan.   
He felt every vibrating wave deep down his body, deep in his ass, felt the walls flutter.  
He watched the cock, watched it rubbing across the panties and his caged cock.   
Sparkles rushed through his body.  
He bit his lips.  
For six month no one had taken care of his cock in any kind of way – now, that vibrating butt plug was sending intensive waves through his body, he could also feel it in his cock and balls, while watching that cock rubbing against his.   
He had never experienced any sort of milking, but he knew that it was an absolute evil thing – even so his balls would be empty, he would remain fucking horny. 

Nevertheless, his body played like Sherlock had wanted it.

He panted and gasped, moaned, pleaded without being able to stop it.  
“Make my pussy squirt, Sir! Please make it squirt.”  
Ashamed of himself, his cheeks blushed again. 

Sherlock grinned, rubbed the hard cock across the panties, rubbed across the caged cock – hard and intense.  
“Just imagine that’s what all your women felt when you were rubbing your cock across their soft cunts and clits. It’s your cock, same size and everything. They measured you, making these dildos for me, because they fucked up a few times with what I wanted to have. It’s this one here; one is attached to a gag, another one attached to the fucking machine. So, you will experience what they felt while getting their cunts rubbed, while deepthroating you, while getting fucked by you.” Sherlock winked.

The panties showed a wet spot, which became bigger and bigger.

“Oh, my little girl is squirting for the first time. Liking that cock rubbing your cunt and clit, right? Just make a mess, kitten.”

John blushed again, ashamed of himself, trying to tell himself that it was just being touched after six months, trying to tell himself that it wasn’t the vibrating butt plug, that it wasn’t his own cock rubbing across his caged cock, that it wasn’t Sherlock’s talking about what was coming at some point – getting fucked by his own cock, being ordered to suck his own cock.

Cum was milked out of him, while the vibrations were hitting his prostate hard, while the cock was rubbing and humping.

He watched it, licked is lips.  
The panties were soaked wet already, but he felt more cum drooling out.

“Please don’t stop, Sir.” He moaned, while making a mess.

“I won’t. Just squirt, kitten – until there’s no juice left.”

John panted and moaned, completely ashamed and humiliated.  
Just the touch felt immensely good.  
He probably won’t like it as soon as his balls were empty – he told himself.  
Milked cum dripped down from the soaked wet panties. 

“Look at you, kitten. It seems you haven’t had an orgasm in a while, poor thing. Maybe we should take care of your pussy properly.”

John panted and gasped, felt his balls aching with lust and greediness.  
Slowly, he emptied his balls into the panties – they were soaked wet and sticky, his juices were drooling onto the floor.

“Please! Oh god, please!” He moaned, thinking that Sherlock just called his cock pussy, thinking that Sherlock meant, that he was getting out of the cock cage, allowed to masturbate or at least to fuck a fleshlight. 

Sherlock turned off the electronic device, stopped rubbing the dildo against John’s cock.   
He put both things aside, before looking to John with a nasty grin.  
“Such a squirting slut you are.”   
He pushed a button at the side of the gyno chair, changing the position of the upper part.

John swallowed, felt that he was getting from a half sitting and half lying position, into a lying one.

“What… what are you doing?”  
“What do you thought I would do?”  
“… Letting me out of the cage. You said, we take care of it,… you allow me to masturbate or to fuck a fleshlight, right?”  
“I said, we should take care of your pussy. A fleshlight won’t help, right? It’s for cocks.” He winked. “Someday, that gorgeous thick cock will come alive again, allowed to fuck a juicy pussy – just behave, and be my good slut, make me spent money on you after that month, and you’re able to fuck pussies again.”  
John swallowed, chewed his lips.  
“What,… but… but.. what are we doing now?”  
Sherlock winked, pushed the sticky panties aside and pulled the butt plug slowly out of John’s ass.  
“I take care of your pussy, kitten.”

John’s eyes went huge.  
“No! Please, no. Please don’t do that. I… I can… I… if you want I can… I can maybe suck your cock,… maybe,… um eating you out? But please,… please don’t fuck me.”  
“Sounds nice. And I am sure you’re quite talented with your tongue,… but it’s time you get what you deserve, kitten. You have waited so long for a proper fuck.”  
“But… no. I haven’t waited to be fucked,… I waited to fuck.”  
“Don’t you worry. Before you woke up and I gave you one of my plugs, I shot a huge amount of lube into your greedy pussy.”

Sherlock grabbed his cock, nudging it against the wet entrance, filled with lube, soft and relaxed from all the vibrating waves, a little bit stretched from the butt plug.

“Be a good girl and let me fuck your pussy.”

John blushed, was highly humiliated by the panties and the dressing, by being called kitten and little girl, by being used by a man like this.  
He was ashamed, and panic rushed through his body.

Sherlock pushed the head of his cock into John’s ass, passing the rim muscle.

John yelped in pain, gasped, pressed his eyes close.  
“Stop, please.”  
It was so much thicker than the plug.  
He heard him moan while pushing deeper.  
“Such a nice and tight little pussy.” Sherlock moaned while feeling John clenching around his cock.  
John bit his lips, trying not to cry. He tried to breath calmly, tried to calm himself down, while the long and thick cock was sliding deeper and deeper, stretching him painfully.  
He clenched over and over again, tensed up, but the long and thick cock eased its way into his painfully puckering hole. 

He wanted to make a fist, but being strapped down like he was, it wasn’t possible. He couldn't find something to hold on in any kind of way – it felt like he was floating since he wasn’t even able to press his body more against the gyno chair.  
He felt stuffed and ripped open – the stretch was painful, his walls clenched and fluttered at the same time. He felt the puckering pain and some weird sparkle.   
He didn’t like the feeling, gasped and yelped, begged Sherlock to stop it, even begged him to try it another day.  
But Sherlock didn’t listen to this.

He eased his cock into John until he was buried deep in him.  
He moaned and threw his head back.  
“Such a great pussy. God, you have such a gorgeous pussy. It never felt that good. Just milk me, kitten. Clench over and over again.”  
He licked his lips, enjoying the tight, wet and hot hole.  
His cock had never felt that good in any other butthole.

John bit his lips again.  
It already was painful without clenching, but he did it, since it meant that Sherlock wasn’t starting to move.  
He was sweating because of the pain, still trying not to cry, since he would feel even more ashamed of himself, since he would feel even more humiliated by all of this.  
He tried to think of the last person he fucked in the ass.  
He swallowed – it had been Hannah.  
God, it had been so wrong, but so good. And her nice little bum had looked amazing while being fucked – his cock had disappeared over and over again into that hot and tight wet hole; she had moaned loudly and lustfully, like a proper slut, massively horny for his cock. She had clenched around his cock when he fucked her ass the second time – he hadn’t really fucked her ass, he had just buried his cock, making her clench over and over again until he shot a load into her hot underage ass.   
It had felt amazing. 

Without noticing, he started clenching around Sherlock’s cock.   
In front of his eyes, he saw his goddaughter’s naked body, her back and butt. He felt her clenching around his cock, imitated it with his own muscles. He heard her moan, imitated that sound as well.  
As enthusiastically as his goddaughter, John clenched around Sherlock’s cock, while he was moaning as slutty and horny as her.  
Without noticing it at the moment, he was praising the cock in his ass.

Sherlock moaned, just stayed still, surprised by himself – he had never felt that good with a slave; never had a slave been able to make him feel that good. His cock was more than happy about that tight ass and its clenching.   
He moaned, was getting more and more aroused by John’s sounds and praising words – even so he was sure, that John had been drifted into another world.  
The orgasm was suddenly right in front of him.  
Fuck – he had wanted to fuck that boy pussy much longer, but he couldn’t control himself, he couldn’t hold it back.  
It seems like this wasn’t the day to nail his new slave down for hours.

He just let go.

His hot seed was splashing into his slave, while he grabbed his thighs.  
He slammed his cock into him, making him scream in pain, making him realise what he had done.

John stopped his moaning and praising with an ashamed and humiliated feeling.  
He just gasped and yelped, feeling Sherlock pounding into him while he was shooting his cum deep into his ass.  
He felt the thick cum being pushed deep into him, felt the pulsating cock at his abused walls.   
It was fucking painful but feeling that thick cum being shot deep into him felt amazingly good – and this feeling ashamed him even more.  
He loved cum, he loved creampies, he loved to eat his own cum out of pussies or to lick it from his women’s bodies. He loved to fill them up to the brim, he loved the feeling when his orgasm was hitting him, when his cock was pulsating, when his cock was pumping cum deep into a pussy.  
But shit, it felt also absolutely amazing to get filled with hot and thick cum, feeling it into him, feeling it dribble down.

It dribbles down?  
One moment…

He opened his eyes.  
Sherlock was grinning  
He bit his lips – he hadn’t noticed that Sherlock had pulled out.

The panties was right in place again, Sherlock rubbed across it, rubbed across the abused, cum filled and dripping hole.  
“What dream was it, you dreamed when I fucked your pussy?”  
John swallowed, feeling exhausted and in pain – his ass was puckering and throbbing, he wouldn’t been able to take more today.  
“Um… about… I dreamed about my… my… goddaughter.”  
“Oh, I know what you did with her. You said you liked it.”  
“It was wrong.”  
“She wanted it, right.”  
“Hmh…”  
“So, nothing wrong with that. You liked it a lot,… you liked to fuck her. And during your first tests you came pretty hard when watching child porn. During your time at the Trading Department, you brain got more and more excited when watching little boys getting trained as sex slaves.” Sherlock said while rubbing across the wet panties.  
“That’s not true!” John lied.

Sherlock smirked.  
“I get you ready for your room. You will have a rest until tomorrow morning. Your place to sleep is next doors, you also have a bathroom. The rooms are under video surveillance and completely sound proved, as well as this room. You’re locked in there. Don’t waste your time to rest for trying to get out – I will see it. If I see you trying to get out instead of resting to get your energy back to serve me as the slave you are, I will lock you into the bed for a week whenever I’m not using you – which means no loo for a week, which means wetting yourself, trying to hold it for a week, or asking for a nappy. You don’t want to be ashamed of yourself even more, right?”

John swallowed, hoped that Sherlock would stop rubbing his abused butthole – he couldn’t wait to get into that room, just trying to sleep, just trying to forget, just trying to figure out what he could do to escape from him and his situation.  
He nodded.

“Good. I’ll bring your dinner upstairs, your breakfast in the morning as well. Drinks are there at any time. After your breakfast we will see how much you “don’t” like child porn – you will watch it without your cock cage.” He winked. “We need to find out what you crave for, right?”

John’s eyes went big – he couldn’t say a word.


	2. A hard day

There hadn’t been much activity to watch for Sherlock since he had locked John into his room.  
His sub had just laid down onto the single bed, grabbing the sheets and blanket.  
He hadn’t moved for a long while, just rest'ing there, probably trying to calm down from their first encounter, from his first anal fuck; probably just trying to get his head around about all the things that had happened.  
All Sherlock had been able to see this first night, had been John lying in bed, John eating his dinner, John going to the loo. 

Right now, John was standing in the shower of his room – naked.  
He has had breakfast five minutes ago, but now he was standing in the shower, fully naked, despite the cock cage.   
He wasn’t alone, Sherlock was with him as well.  
Sherlock was naked, too, was standing in the shower as well – and he was washing him.

John had been locked into ankles and wrist restraints.  
He was standing in the middle of the shower, his legs spread and locked into the metal restraints of the shower, his arms lifted up over his head and spread to the sites, his wrists locked into the metal restraints.  
The torture already begun.

Sherlock was washing his naked body with soft and seducing caresses – every inch, every little spot.   
He was caressing his hair, his neck, his chest and belly.  
He was caressing his thighs and calves but ignoring his cock.  
He was caressing his back and butt cheeks.  
But that wasn’t the worst.  
He also was playing with his nipples, he was also sucking and kissing his nipples.  
And he was also eating him out.

His anus was still hurting from Sherlocks cock, but nevertheless, right now, the curly haired man flicked his tongue across his anus, twirled it across his rim muscle, fucked his tongue into him. 

John pressed his eyes shut.  
“Can we please stop that?” He asked with a begging voice – he needed to find a way to reach Sherlock; maybe it was the polite way.  
Sherlock stopped the play with his tongue, and John took a deep breath.  
“Thank you.” He said thankfully.

Sherlock circled him, grinning.  
“I didn’t stop because you told me. I stopped because I’ve something else in mind before showering is done.” He told him and unlocked the restraints of his wrists. “Fight me and the torture and humiliation you are going through will be even worse. I think your gay pussy isn’t ready for harder torture yet, so do yourself a favour and just kneel down as soon as I unlock your ankles.”  
John swallowed, his heart was pounding like mad – he wanted to play the rebel, but he was afraid of what was maybe waiting for him as a punishment. Maybe it was better to play by his rules, before starting to play the rebel much more effectively.  
He nodded with anxious eyes.

As soon as Sherlock had unlocked the ankle restraints, John knelt down.  
Sherlock grabbed the back of his head.  
“Open your mouth.”  
John slowly did, trying not to fight it – he needed to wait for a better chance, making him believe he is the sub he wanted to have.  
He opened his mouth, felt Sherlocks hand pressing against the back of his head.  
Sherlock shoved his long and hard cock into John’s mouth, pressing his face into his crotch, making him choke.

He didn’t really care about it, just needed a hole to shoot his cum into.  
“Enjoy your dessert.”  
Thick cum was splashing into John’s mouth.

 

Still tasting Sherlocks cum in his mouth, John was now sitting on a wooden chair, next doors.  
He was sitting in the BDSM room, fully naked on the wooden chair.   
He was strapped into it with ropes around his ankles and calves; with ropes around his belly and chest; with his arms behind his back, having his hands bound.   
His cock wasn’t locked in the cock cage any longer.

He was forced to look at a screen; a screen where he was able to see an adult man and a five year old boy.  
He was forced to watch the man grabbing the boy’s hips and shoving his thick cock into the tiny ass.   
The thick cock was shoved straight into the little boy’s tight hole.

John watched it, licked his lips without even noticing it – but he noticed that his cock was shooting a huge amount of thick and hot cum, by the time that thick cock was shoved up that little boy’s arse.   
He swallowed and bit his lips.  
His cock was pulsating and screaming for attention – he wanted to touch himself. 

Sherlock stopped the video.  
“There is the man, who told me that he isn’t into child porn, last night. Now he just orgasmed hard while watching it, without even touching his little pussy.”  
John swallowed, still watching the video.  
“I… I am not enjoying it. It’s… It’s because I am not wearing the cage for the first time in a lot of months.”  
“Oh, is it?” Sherlock teased him. “So, as soon as your full greedy balls are empty, it won’t arouse you anymore?”  
“Exactly!”  
“Let’s find out. After such a long time wearing the cage you should get a little treat. Empty your balls, and we will see if you like little boys get fucked.” Sherlock smirked. 

John bit his lip.

His eyes were looking to the man who enjoyed his time with the little boy, with a little tight hole. The cock pounding into a tight hole of pleasure.  
John licked his lips – tight holes were the best, nice tight clenching holes, juicy and puckering, pulsing and fluttering.   
He licked his lips again, just thought of the tight holes of his goddaughter; her nice tight butt, her nice tight and juicy cunt, her throat.  
And she had taken his cock willingly, with lust and pleasure, begging for more and more. 

His cock and balls were puckering and pulsing.  
His cock was shooting another huge amount of thick cum, while he was watching the man covering the young boy in cum.

The scene in the video changed, making his cock shooting more cum.  
Another man was using another young boy’s throat to get off. 

“Just imagine it’s your cock that’s able to enjoy that young boy’s mouth. A little mouth, all wet and warm, choking but sucking as much as he is able to, making your cock hard and wet and warm. Making you shoot your thick greedy cum down his throat.”

John shifted on the chair, at least tried it – god, he wanted to touch himself so badly.  
But even without any touch, John still emptied his balls, thick cum was splashing on the floor.  
His thighs were trembling. 

Another scene appeared in the video – still the same man, but he as fucking another young boy’s mouth - and there were also other men to see.   
One was fucking the 7-year old.  
One was giving the little boy a handjob.  
Two others were enjoying the little boy’s hands on their cocks.  
And two other men were waiting for their turn.  
The young 7-year old boy was gangbanged.

Sherlock bent down next to John, grabbed between his legs, grabbed his balls.  
“Oh, they are almost empty.” He said, while John wasn’t able to stop coming.  
The thick cum was drooling out since the video had started, sometimes it was just drooling, sometimes thick ropes of cum were shot out of his cock.  
“Imagine being the little boy, gangbanged by several guys – taking care of one cock in your mouth, taking care of two cocks in your hands, enjoying a handjob, and taking care of one cock up your ass, well… I think two would be more fun.” Sherlock said with a dark and seducing voice. 

John’s body was shivering and shaking, trembling and shifting.  
Ropes of cum were splashing onto the ground, while John was closing his eyes, biting his lips.

Sherlock grabbed his balls again, hard and rough.  
“Open your eyes, slut!”   
Another hard and rough grab.

John hissed and gasped, opened his eyes immediately.  
He was sweating.  
The hard grab of his empty balls hurt a lot, but it made him look to the video again.  
His cock has softened.

He watched the video, saw a man rubbing his cock across another young boy’s butt. The man pushed the head of his cock in, just to pull out again to rub his cock across the rim muscle for a while. The man was playing with the young boy, teasing him. He was rubbing his cock across his rim muscle, pushed the cock in for a little moment, just to pull out again, over and over again.  
The little boy struggled and begged at the same time, wanted it and didn’t want it.

John felt his cock hardening, felt himself getting greedy again, immensely greedy.   
There was now way of denying it this time.

“If… If I would admit that I… that I like it, would you let me touch myself?”  
“Admit it and I’ll start the little fucking machine with the dildo under the chair you’re sitting on. Don’t admit it and I will put a horse cock dildo onto it.”

John swallowed, he had seen these dildos, even before he had been kidnapped. Women had used these dildos while he had fucked their other holes. He knew that they were pretty long and pretty thick – the huge horse cock would probably already rip him open before Sherlock would start the fucking machine.   
He would get fucked up his arse again – but better with a normal sized dildo than a horse cock dildo.

“I… I like watching kids and teens getting fucked.” He murmured.  
“And you loved to fuck your goddaughter?”  
“I did love that.” He answered.  
“Would you do it again?”  
“I… I would.”  
“Would you like to fuck other girls.”  
“I… I would love that. I would love to fuck other girls.”  
“How about boys?”  
John swallowed.  
“No,… I don’t want to fuck them.”  
“What was that?” Sherlock asked. “You don’t want to fuck them?” He asked again and walked to a dresser. “You know, I can offer you a horse dildo with a flared head or an unflared head, or one that’s inflatable. Oh, and there’s one with an extra hose, so it’s not just able to inflate, but also to fill you up with cum.”  
John’s eyes went big.  
“Wait! Wait. I… I’d love to fuck some boys.”  
Sherlock turned around.  
“Just their throats?”  
“No… no. Their little tight butts as well. Especially their little tight butts.”

Sherlock walked towards him again.

“Eyes on the screen, greedy slut.” He told him and tapped against a button of a little fucking machine. 

John looked back to the screen again, but immediately gasped and sucked in the air – a thick and long dildo started fucking him.  
It was wet and sticky, probably lube.  
But there hadn’t been a preparation at all.   
The dildo ripped him open, even so it was lubricated.  
He gasped again, trying not to pinch his eyes close. 

The thick and long natural dildo was fucking him in a steady rhythm, and it was hitting his prostate every single time.   
He needed to bite his lip again.  
It hurt, it hurt a lot, but it also sent sparkles of pleasure through his body – it made him feel even more humiliated, since he noticed that he was enjoying the stimulation of his prostate and the pain.

A moan escaped his throat.  
His cheeks went red and hot.   
His whole body felt immensely humiliated. 

Sherlock stepped behind him, started caressing his grey hair.  
John bit his lip, but another moan escaped his mouth, since he loved it when people were playing with his hair or caressing it.   
“I know it’s hurtful, but you will get used to it, cutie. And then you will just feel the pleasure of it. You already feel it. It’s a nice feeling, isn’t it? It’s not just your prostate that’s sending sparkles through your body, it’s also the porn you are watching, and me caressing your hair. Oh, we will figure out everything you crave for.” He said with his seducing voice. “We already figured out that you love child porn, that you loved fucking your own goddaughter, that you would love to fuck boys and girls; we already figured out that you love to get your hair caressed,… oh and we just figured out that you like to get fucked by your own cock.” He whispered. “Oh, yes. The dildo was done by your measurements on your first day at the company. They gave it to me. Now you can feel what it is like for all the women you fucked. That’s what they felt.”

Another unwanted moan escaped John’s throat while the dildo abused him, while he watched the porn, while he felt the stimulation of his prostate rushing with sparkles through his body.   
It was still hurtful, it was still weird and something he didn’t want, but it was for sure much better to play by his rules for now. 

He truly tried to relax, he truly tried not to tense up since it made the rhythm of the dildo even more hurtful due to his clenching walls. But even so his body liked the stimulation of his prostate in some way, it was still something he didn’t want to experience.  
He was sweating, his heart was beating very fast, his body felt uneasy and uncomfortable, he felt humiliated and his mind just felt dizzy and foggy – but not in a good way.   
His eyes were watching the monitor, were watching the illegal porn, which made his heart race even more. He couldn’t deny it, he truly liked it – and it wasn’t because of their gender, it was because of their age; he felt it deep down, that it was mostly because of their age.

Sherlock’s hand caressed through John’s hair, while the grey-haired doctor tried to convince himself that he wasn’t liking the porn he was watching, even so he knew it was quite the opposite, even so he knew that he was massively turned on by these kids.  
Sherlock’s hand caressed down to John’s shoulders and onto his chest while he crouched down a little bit.  
He wrapped one hand around John’s thick and hard cock, grabbed his balls with the other hand and teased him with a cruel play of edging him but destroying his orgasm right before John lost it.

“Relax a little bit more or the day will be more than hell for you and your tight butthole – that dildo isn’t the last one you will feel up your ass today.”

 

Try to realx a bit, Sherlock had told him - but Sherlock had made sure he wouldn't be able to relax.

Sherlock had made him watch more porn with slightly older boys, even with younger boys.  
Sherlock hadn't stopped the fucking machine.  
Sherlock hadn't stopped teasing him with his handjobs - his slender hands and elegant fingers had brought him to the edge several times, just to deny his orgasm over and over again. 

His balls were aching.  
His cock was rock hard.  
His butt was hurting.  
He wanted to cum so badly.  
He wanted to travel back in time, just not trying to do anything about his sex addiction, just enjoying his cock in as many women as possibly.  
He wanted to be somewhere else - not knowing Sherlock would allow his lifestyle as soon as he would beg to have the same lifestyle not just with women but also with men, as soon as he would crave for men the same way he craves for women, as soon as he would cum as hard with a cock up his arse or his cock up a gay ass as when he's fucking a woman's hole. 

 

Just a few seconds ago, Sherlock had stopped the porn video and the fucking machine as well as his handjob.   
He just sat on the chair, Sherlock was standing in front of him, bending down.  
He felt Sherlock's hand around his cock again - it was ice cold and sticky.   
The cooling cream on Sherlock's hand made his cock go from hard to soft in now time.

John bit his lip, swallowed.  
He closed his eyes, chewing his lip.  
"Oh, such a shame, I forgot to make you cum." Sherlock teased him. "Unfortunately it's time for your locking you into the cage again." He teased him with his seducing voice.  
John still chewed his lip.  
He felt the cold metal of the cage - his full and aching balls were squeezed in as well as his soft cock, making it look very very small again; one wouldn't think he was having a thick and long cock, that made woman all over the country and the world scream with pleasure and excitement, praising and begging him to never stopp ever again.  
He felt the sounding in his cock - it was uncomfortable.

Sherlock untied his legs and ankles - and it made John open his eyes.  
He looked down, felt soft fabric against his naked skin, and he knew right away what it was when he looked down to his legs.  
Sherlock was about to dress him up with a strap-on. 

His own cock was locked away while screaming for attention - it was torture.   
Before being kidnapped, he hadn't felt his balls aching as much as now. He had always emptied his balls beforehand - he had never needed to wait too long for a new sexual encounter.   
And now, now he was massively turned on - he had been edged several times, his balls were more than just full, it felt like they were bursting any second.   
He hoped to wake up from a bad dream.  
He just wanted to wake up from this bad dream - and as soon as he would, he would call over his goddaughter fucking her begging holes all day long. He had the stamina for it, and she was young and willing enough to take his cock all day long.

Sherlock patted his cheek.  
"It's a nice cock you have." He smirked. "It's the one that fucked your ass the last hour. Which means it's your cock. It was really thick and long, wasn't it? Oh it's a long way to go, if you want to ever use your cock again. And for that you eed to behave and do whatever I want, otherwise, your tiny locked cock will never fuck anything anymore." He grinned. "Put your hand around your very own dildo."  
John swallowed, did as he was told to.  
"Feels familiar, doesn't it. How often have you had your cock in your hand throughout a day?"  
"I... I don't know. I... I really don't know. Often. I... I... I haven't waited to get off. I just masturbated when I was beginning to feel horny, or I fucked a woman right away."  
"At least you're truthfully right away this time." Sherlock said. "Close your eyes. Keep your eyes close until I tell you to open them again. I want you to masturbate your dildo cock. And I want you to moan and grunt while doing it - as much as you used to."  
John swallowed - ears and cheeks red. He was ashamed, he felt humiliated.

Slowly he closed his eyes, his heart pounding like hell.  
It was hard to move his hand, but he did it slowly.  
He felt the dildo, he felt the veins and the length and width. It felt like touching his cock.  
Unfortunately, he couldn't feel anything, despite getting hornier and greedier.  
It was hard to moan, but he did it anyway.  
He moaned and grunted, felt deeply humiliated - and even more when he started to masturbate faster and harder, just to recognise that it wouldn't make him cum in a million years.  
Nevertheless, he couldn't stop it.

He rubbed the thumb hard across the tip, used a lot of pressure, a lot of different finger and hand skills, he used to make himself cum in a blink of an eye - but this time, he just made his balls ache even more.  
He grunted and moaned loudly and uncontrollably - it felt like he was holding himself on the edge of orgasm. He used to do that, when he wanted to have a messy and huge orgasm to cover himself and his bed in it, or to cover his fucktoy with it.  
He didn't know that Sherlock had left the room.

He was totally into it by the time Sherlock returned.  
He was streching out his thighs, tensed up, curling his toes, still trying to get off with fast and hard pumps and a twirling thumb, still moaning and groaning, grunting and sighing, like he would have the sex of his lifetime.   
His body was trembling, he was sweating massively, he was almost shaking. 

He tensed up even more when he heard Sherlock's voice.

"Open your eyes." He ordered him, looking down with a huge grin. "I've never seen someone, masturbating a dildo like this, slut."

John bit his lips, his ears and cheeks red again.  
And again, he felt massively humiliated - he was ashamed, immensely ashamed of himself.  
His cock was useless, just telling him how horny and greedy he was, while his dildo cock was standing up proudly, thick and long, veiny and strong.

Sherlock just grinned, teased him with his smirk, while he untied him from the chair - his upper body, his arms and head, his hand and fingers. 

"Stay up."  
John did with trembling thighs.  
"Turn around, someone's waiting for you."  
John looked at Sherlock for a moment, before he slowly turned around.  
He swallowed when he saw the body on the huge bdsm bed.

There was a young naked boy - probably just three or four years old.  
He seemed to be asleep. 

"It's not really that adventurous to fuck your teenage goddaughter - she's not 18 yet, but she isn't that much younger. But at least you have given in and fulfilled your desire in some way." Sherlock said. "It was the easy way to start. But that shouldn't be much harder, right?" Sherlock smirked. "I mean, he's four years old - still receiving training in the company. So it's no big deal. I want you to fuck him."

John's eyes went big.  
"I... no. No... I can't, I can't do that." John said. "I... admit that I loved to fuck my goddaughter. And yes, I would to it again, right away. But he's just four years old. He... god, no one in this company does these things willingly. My goddaughter wanted me to fuck her, she begged me. That's not rape,... but this is." He said.   
"It's illegal anyway. No matter how old. Why have you given in, greedy slut? Why have you given in, why have you fucked her right away? I can tell you. Because you wanted it even before she asked you. Because you would have loved to fuck her before she started to tease you. If you would've been a little bit braver, or let's say, if there would've been a lot of otehr pussies to fuck, you would've taken her virginity if she would've wanted it or not."  
John swallowed, closing his eyes for a moment - and fucking shit, it was true.  
He heard Sherlock's voice next to him.  
"Be grateful, I asked them to bring him. I could've asked for one of the baby boy's they trade." Sherlock said with a hard and dark voice. "You'll fuck him. You will fuck him half an hour. You're fit enough to do that without a break. I want you to fuck him like you just masturbated. Just loose your control. If you hesitate too much, I will warn you."  
"I won't do that!" He said seriously.

Sherlock looked at him - unimpressed.

"Oh, you will. And you better start now, he'll wake up in... ", he looked at the clock on the wall. "... exactly half an hour. So if you hurry up, he will maybe be to dizzy to feel what's going on in the last couple of minutes. You told me, you would love to fuck boys - I know you lied. Now you can make up for the lie, or it's not just the horse cock you have to worry about. Then it's you and him in that special cage over there - it's a moving floor. I will lock you and the young boy into it, letting the fucking machine fuck your ass with the inflatable horse cock, making you wear not your dildo cock, but the other inflatable horse cock. The floor of the cage moves forward and backwards, so no matter what you do, while strapped in, you will fuck that little buddy's tiny hole with the horse cock you wear. And just for the record, I would take my time to look you in and prepare the whole thing until he's fully awake." He said seriously. "Fuck him. And let me tell you one more thing. Lie again, and I will make it happen anyway."

John swallows hard.   
There wasn't another opportunity - he didn't want the boy to be awake. He didn't want him to get fucked and ripped open by a horse cock.  
He needed to rape him - better while he was unconcious and with his dildo cock, than while being awake and fucked my a mechanism and a horse cock.  
John swallowed again.

Sherlock just walked to an armchair, freed his hard cock, watched John crawling into the bed.  
He grinned - he wasn't even allowed to use horse cocks with these young boys, and of course he wouldn't; dog cocks were another thing,... but well, John didn't know that.  
He watched him grabbing the boys hips.

John looked down to the young boy - a little bit relieved when he saw lubrication dribbling out of his tiny whole.  
He breathed in and just did it - he just thrusted forward, burying his dildo cock in the young boy.  
The little boy didn't move, he was fast asleep.  
John bit his lips - he shouldn't have lied.   
He looked down, watched the dildo cock disappearing into the tight hole over and over again.   
And he couldn't help but think, that it looked delicious.   
He licked his lips, started to fuck him a little bit faster and harder, making his cock disappear deeper and more often.  
He licked his lips again, felt his heartbeat drop when the wish of feeling his tight hole with his bare cock, rushed through his body.   
His own cock was trapped, but he felt massively horny, and fucking that little boy didn't made it better, even worse.  
Shame rushed through his body as the wish to feel that young and tight hole with his own bare cock.  
He really shouldn't think that while raping a four year old drugged boy.  
But he was, he was thinking about it - it made him hornier, it made him greedier, it made him move faster and harder, it slowly made him loose his control.

He hadn't wanted to fuck him mercilessly.  
He had wanted to fuck him just hard enough to not make Sherlock warn him.  
But now, seeing his cock, even so it was just the dildo version, raping that young sleeping body, made him loose it completely.  
He fucked the tight hole relentlessly, fucked him like one of his women and young adult girls.  
He fucked him mercilessly, even started to moan and groan - with a tortured voice.  
His cock wasn't feeling anything, he was just seeing it, wishing to feel it with his own skin. 

Sherlock didn't need to use his ahnds to get off - his slave and sub was doing such a good job, that he just leaned back and let his cock cum handfree.  
It was enough to watch his slave and sub loosing it completely.  
It was great to watch them. It was great to see his slave fucking the young boy with a strap-on. It was great to hear him moan.   
He almost considered to change his plan completely, get him out of the cock cage so he can fuck the boy with his bare cock, so he can fill him up and cover him with his cum.  
He almost considered to change his plan and to just force him into gay sex with adults and kids, always with the treat to be allowed to fuck a female for every male he fucks.

Sherlock licked his lips.  
He would be really satisfied at the end of these thirty minutes.  
And he was excited for the moment the young boy would wake up.


End file.
